


Acorn Hall 2.0

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Forge Sex, I Tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the title says everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wrestling changed when they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorn Hall 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written, so sorry if it's, well, lame or something. I tried. Acorn Hall 2.0 is something that is very much needed and so it was written(even if it was by me).  
>  Btw, Irenka, here is the first headcanon brought to reality(the rest will come soon)  
> Anyway try to enjoy this everybody, sorry if there are any mistakes.

It seemed that they always ended up like that, wrestling around on the forge’s floor. Most of the time it wasn’t such a big deal. It was fun, even though she hated tickling and Gendry made a habit out of tickling her whenever they had one of these wrestling rounds. And still, they were not considering it anything more, well, she didn’t. Until recently. It felt different, it made her feel funny things in her stomach (which was a ridiculous thing) and the forge was warmer than ever. 

The odd thing was even though the wrestling felt a little different now, the kisses never did. Arya was always giving Gendry kisses. Albeit, no kisses on the lips, but still. A thank you kiss on the cheek for finishing faster the chains they needed for rebuilding the east tower, a goodnight kiss on the chest when they were going to sleep and she was tucked onto his side, a good morning kiss on the neck (Gendry was ticklish there), a forehead kiss after he had a nightmare(they both did, but they got each other when they woke up) and lots of silly kisses whenever she felt like it (which was a lot, lately). Gendry always blushed, but he never tried to stop her, he only muttered something about being improper. The only result was Arya rolling her eyes.

The kisses were the reason they’ve got in their most recent argument. Gendry said the kisses need to stop and Arya said they don’t and they basically went yes versus no for a good amount of time before it turned in their usual wrestle. Gendry seemed to win this round (it didn’t mean he win the argument) and Arya was bothered by it. Gendry was pinning her down and he was saying something, probably something about how the kisses must stop. She wasn’t paying attention anymore, she shifted her focus on his chapped lips. She wondered if they were as rough as his hands. Suddenly, she became more aware of the closeness and friction between their bodies and the heat increase had nothing to do with them being in a forge. So she did what seemed perfectly normal to do. She kissed him. A short, sweet kiss on the lips. Gendry was too flabbergasted to do anything, so Arya did the next move too. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

The dam broke.

For a moment their mouths pressed hotly together, Gendry’s hand tangling in her hair. Arya gasped when his tongue sneaked past her lips. She put her hands lightly around his neck; his skin was burning hot to the touch. Through the thin material of his shirt, she could feel the muscles of his shoulders, hard and smooth. Gendry’s free hand pushed the skirts of her dress up and clenched her left thigh.

“We should stop.” he said in a gasp after they broke up their heated kiss.

Arya snorted.

“Your hand under my ass tells another story.”

“I’m trying to be the ration’s voice here.” he reasoned and let go of Arya, prompting himself on his knees.  
“Voice of ration my ass”she muttered “I wish you weren’t such a honorable, stubborn idiot for once.”she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.”You know what? Suck my dick.”

She looked away, finding a sudden interest in the forge’s wall, so she didn’t see Gendry exhaling on his nose (he looked like a bull more than ever when he did that). But when he pushed her skirts above her hips and spread her legs he sure as hell got her attention.

“I didn’t mean it literally, but please, continue.” she said while Gendry was pressing kisses up her thigh.

“Before I go further, I’d like to say I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“Like you ever-oh fuck!” 

Arya grabbed his hair, bringing him as close as possible while he carefully sucked her clit into his mouth. “Mm.” He groaned into her dripping cunt, greedily licking up her arousal as he pressed his fingertip to her tight slit, teasingly caressing it. His tongue felt warm and slick, wiggling between her puffed lips. The small curve of her back arched ever so slightly off the floor. She moaned as he yanked her back down, working his tongue along her damp slit. His nose pressed against her bare mound the deeper he moved his face into her slick cunt. “Uhh, yes…” She tried to contain her movements, but she couldn’t stop the small writhing when his tongue delved into her. His hands didn’t make things any easier when they palmed her breasts, teasing her still nipples with his rough palm through the thick material of her dress. “Oh, fuck.” She gasped as his tongue pumped into her dripping sex. “Gendry…I-I…” Arya’s mind couldn’t process a single sentence. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she was holding into his hair, panting hard, her legs shaking under the firm hold of his strong hands. A warm tingle grew inside her core. She clenched her small muscles tight as the telling sign of her orgasm rose to life deep in her cunt. “Don’t stop, Gendry…please…” She begged him desperately. “Uhh, God…uhh..” She whined sharply shuddering hard as her cum, washed over his tongue and down his chin.

Gendry got up, smirking smugly. He couldn’t help it, not when he made her pant like this, like she always does in his dreams.

“Are you sure you had no idea what you were doing?”Arya asked in a breathy voice.She continued when Gendry let the ask in the air.”Did the voice of ration decide to shut up?”

“Ay, it did. I’m gonna worry about consequences in the morning. For now, I enjoyed that.”

Arya rose an eyebrow.

“Enjoyed?”she gave him what would be cataloged as a sinister laugh and pulled him to her by his shirt “Do you seriously think we are done?”she wrapped her legs around his waist again and rolled him on his back. 

“I was thinking maybe you got a little tired.” he remarked with a smirk, his hands sliding up her thighs.

“As if.”Arya snorted while unlacing his breeches. torturously slow.

“You know, this reminds me of Acorn Hall.” he said few moments later.

“How?”Arya frowned at him.”We wrestled around a thousand times.” she said looking back to his laces that now she wasn’t even bothering pretending to undo, she was just playing around with them.

“But you are wearing a dress.”

“It doesn’t make me look like a tree, though.” she snorted.

Finally, she yanked down his breeches and cupped his cock. Gendry groaned.

“Your cock is hard as a rock.”she remarked while running her hand up and down.”It’s nice though. A nice cock.” 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then Arya lowered her head, but did nothing beside analyzing his cock the way she would analyze an opponent in a fight, trying to find the best offensive tactic.

“It’s not gonna attack you, you know?” he said after some time. 

 

He was convinced Arya would give him a snarky replay and when she didn’t he wanted to tease her about it, but she had better ways to make him shut up. Gendry’s breath caught in his throat the moment Arya’s lips sealed around his tip. Her bottom lip and tongue skimming over the sensitive underside of his helmet made him shiver with want. He sighed, shutting his eyes as she worked her small fist up and down his rigid length, coaxing him further into her mouth. “Uh fuck,” He grunted, opening his eyes to gaze down upon her as his length disappeared between her warm, peachy lips. When Arya moaned, the vibrations from her throat rippled through his hard cock, resonating down into his groin. It surprised him how easily she could fit so much of his erection in her mouth at once. It was definitely a turn on. He set his feet slightly apart as she sucked his cock faster, making his head spin with lust. He tugged her hair, instinctively rocking his hips against her mouth. It could be a dream, it certainly developing like most of his dreams. But it wasn’t and he was really grateful for it too, cause the last thing he needed was to wake up with a boner and with Arya clinging to him for the hundredth time. He felt his release nearing, a swooping sensation in his stomach and then...Arya pulled away.  
“Why did you stop?” he mumbled confused, looking at her with a hazy gaze.

Arya gave him a mischievous smile and crawled back on top of him, making sure to sit on his-still hard and aching-cock. 

“We are not done yet. What, are you tired?” she said mimicking his earlier statement in a mocking voice.

“Not tired at all, but…” he frowned. The gravity of the situation was finally getting to him. It wasn’t good and he knew he couldn’t go further, he already surpassed all the decency limit.

“But what?”Arya asked sharply.

“It’s not proper.” he mumbled not daring to look at her.

“It’s not fucking proper?After the things we did, fucking seems so improper that we couldn’t do it?”

“You’re a la-”

“Don’t.” she leaned down, looking at him with determination.”I don’t care about this stupid title, I don’t care how improper this is considered, I couldn’t give less fucks about any of those things. How many times do I have to say it to get through that thick, stubborn skull of yours?I. Don’t. Care.”

“You may not care, but the rest of the world does.”

“Fuck the rest of the world.”

“I’d rather fuck you.” he said involuntarily.

“Was that an insult or a compliment?” she asked, but smiled nonetheless.

“Compliment for sure.”Gendry smiled back.

“See. That’s the spirit.”

Gendry run his thumb over her cheek.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know that much.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes Gendry.” she sighed half exasperated and still, she thought it was sweet of him to be so considerate.”Let’s just roll with it.”

“Alright.” he said and changed their position while smirking from above her.”I just rolled with it.”

Arya rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar, bringing him down for a longing kiss on the lips. Then she started giving him small kisses and Gendry’s body warmed with desire as Arya’s warm lips worked down his throat. He groaned softly and she grasped his hair, giving his raven strands a playful tug. He smiled down at her, drinking in her beautiful smile, her cute nose, and her brilliant gray eyes. Gendry went for another kiss, his’s lips branded to her’s, writhing their tongues together as he hovered above her. She cupped his neck with one hand, moving her other to grab his lower back, pulling him down closer. She loved the feeling of his weight pressed against her. Gendry made a grab of her skirts and pushed them up again, his erection nudging her wet folds. Arya grasped his neck tighter, moaning against his lips from the teasing friction. She slid her hand down around his side, making sure his breeches are out of the way. Gendry his hips flush with hers, brushing his shaft against her hot, wet flesh. He kissed her slowly, their tongues intertwining as he nudged her thighs apart with his hands. He brushed his tip against her warm lips, gradually pushing passed them, nudging at her entrance.

“Go ahead.”Arya said, intuiting the question he was about to ask.

Gendry gave her hips a light squeeze as he leaned his hips forward, slowly penetrating her soft core. He exhaled against her warm mouth, easing his shaft inside of her as much as she would allow on the first go. He lifted his right hand to gently stroke her cheek, feeling her resistance.She flinched from the sting of pain caused by Gendry breaking her maidenhead and tightened the grip she had on his shoulders. He didn’t move his hips anymore, instead he was pressing feather like kisses all over her, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips.

“Why are you not moving?” she asked after a few moments.

“Are you alright?Does it hurt a lot?Do you want me to stop?” he ignored her question, flooding her with his own.

“It hurts, but not as much as I expected. I had worse pains thank this.” she told him honestly.”But go on, it diminished now.”

She held tighter to his hips, spreading her legs further apart for him. She leaned into his hand that stroked her warm cheek, nodding softly back at him. She eased her body against the floor, breathing slowly as her muscles relaxed. His cock pulled back from her slippery cunt, slowly inching back inside her. The more he let himself settle inside her, the less pain she felt in her tight core. “Gendry…” Her hips started rocking with his, wanting to feel more of him deep inside her. He kept moving slowly to help her get used to him inside of her. Gendry kissed her cheek softly, feeling her walls squeeze tight around him as he eased into her with as fluid a movement as possible. When she began rocking her hips into his, he took that as a positive sign that she was doing alright. He scooped his arm underneath her back, holding her close to him as he pushed deeply between her pale legs. “Arya…you feel so great.” He exhaled, kissing along her soft cheek and over to her lips.

“It feels…so good.” She moaned, pushing her breasts against his chest as he scooped his arm under her slim back. His slow thrusts helped her adjust better to his shaft. Her walls relaxed around his cock, hugging it perfectly inside her. Her legs rocked back and forth along his sides, panting quicker as she took more of his rigid length inside her. She slipped her tongue past his lips, giving into another feverish kiss. It was music to Gendry’s ears when Arya moaned with pleasure underneath him. As much as he had the urge to move faster inside of her, he kept his pace slow and steady.  
When Arya moved his hips in rhythm with his, Gendry thrust his thick length inside of her a bit quicker. He slid his hands up and down along her thighs, hugging her legs close to his sides, increasing the pleasurable friction of their every movement together. He parted his lips against hers, snaking and twisting his tongue around hers as they kissed. Gendry squeezed Arya’s warm thighs, grinding every inch of his shaft deep within her smooth walls. “Ar…” He groaned, his muscles tightening as he eased in and out of her with greater urgency.

Arya couldn’t control the loud moans leaving her lips. It just felt too good. “Gendry…Gods, don’t stop.” She whimpered, moving her hands to clutch to his sides. Her legs hiked up even higher over his hips when he grabbed her thighs, pulling them tighter to his sides. She closed her eyes, licking her soft lips as the overwhelming pleasure surged through her, throbbing deeply between her legs. She buried her face against his neck, sucking and nipping at his heated skin. They both felt hot to the touch, burning up with unbridled need.She came earlier, but she could tell this time it would be far more intense. The quicker he pumped his thick shaft inside her, the closer she felt to her own release. She clenched her cunt walls, trying to hold off as long as she could, wanting to savor every second of Gendry thrusting into her. “I-I’m getting closer.” She moaned, rocking her hips faster and harder. He smiled, pleased for her to be so vocal, to hear how much pleasure he was giving to her. He adjusted his hands to rest on her hips, pumping himself between her legs faster and harder, according to her eager cries. He shuddered as her lips touched his neck, teasing one of his most sensitive spots. 

“Arya…” He groaned, pulling her hips tightly against his, the temperature climbing underneath his skin as their bodies writhed together on the hard floor of the forge. He could feel Arya’s walls tightening more and more around him, signaling that she was getting close to her climax. He nodded quickly, listening to her sultry moan. He pecked her lips and slowly trailed kisses down toward her collar bone. He exhaled against her warm skin, feeling an intensifying pressure building deep in his groin. His kisses seared into her skin, branding her flesh with his warm lips. She gasped softly when he grabbed her thighs tighter, thrusting into her drenched cunt with vigor. Her heart raced under her ribcage. Her breaths came out quicker and shorter, whimpering between each panted breath. Their felt damp from the slick sweat that was covering their heated bodies. Arya kissed up along his neck, fervently kissing his jawline before crashing their lips back together. Her hands reached for the nape of his neck, her fingertips pressed firmly into his nape, holding him tighter, pumping her hips up and down. She whined sharply with each forceful thrust, breaking the kiss to gaze into his deep blue eyes. “C-cum with…me” She pleaded, her body tensing in his strong arms. “Oh Gods…Gendry…Gendry!” She cried his name out as her slim frame stilled below him, the release washing all over her. He came a few seconds later moaning her name. Gendry gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips and crashed on his back, bringing her on top of him and keeping his arm tight around her.

“Can I ask you something?” she questioned later when their breaths were steadier.

Gendry only rose his eyebrows.

“Do you feel like working on a continuation of this lovely activity?But on your bed and with our clothes completely off?”

“Gladly”


End file.
